Shadow
by msconan
Summary: "hei Naruto, aku tidak pernah melihat gadis itu dikelas ini"/"namanya Hinata Hyuuga Kiba!"/"karena jika di ibaratkan aku adalah bayangan, berada di sisi yang paling gelap dan tak terjangkau, Sedangkan Naruto san adalah cahaya, karena itu kita berbeda"/"Kau tau tidak? Bayangan itu akan semakin jelas jika bersama cahaya yang terang bukan?/OOC/AU/ONE SHOOT!


Naruto ©Masashi Kisimoto

Shadow ©msconan

Rate : T

Warning : AU,OOC, Typo berserakan dimana2, EYD tidak jelas dll

Don't like, press the back button!

Happy reading ^^/

Present:

"**SHADOW"**

**~0~**

DUAKH!

Bola berwarna orange dengan garis hitam itu sukses masuk kedalam keranjangnya setelah kesekian kalinya.

"kyaaa~~ Naruto kun keren!" Teriak para siswi SMA yang berdiri di sisi lapangan basket.

"Hei Dobe! Sebenarnya kau itu manusia apa bukan sih?" Kata Sasuke yang kini tengah mengatur nafasnya.

"Naruto, kau itu mengerikan sekali! Melaukan _Dunk_ terus menerus" Kali kiba mengungkapkan protesnya.

"Sebenarnya kau mempunyai energi sebanyak apa Naruto?" Sekarang Gaara pun juga ikut angkat bicara.

Setelah melakukan Dunk barusan Naruto mengatur nafasnya sejenak kemudian berlari ketengah lapangan.

"Hei, kalian ini jangan lemah begitu! Semangat, sebentar lagi kita akan melawan tim yang hebat" Kata Naruto berkacak pinggang.

Sekarang tim inti Basket Konoha High School sedang melakukan latihan untuk persiapan tanding dalam babak penyisihan Festival Basket SMA musim semi. Walaupun ini hanya merupakan latihan rutin biasa tempat lapangan mereka berlatih telah dipenuhi banyak orang, terutama para gadis tidak heran memang mengingat siapa saja yang telah berdiri di lapangan basket itu, Kiba, Gaara, Sai, Sasuke dan Sang Kapten basket Namikaze Naruto.

"kyaa~~ Gaara kun ganbatte!"

"Sasuke kun, ini handuk untukmu!"

Teriakan para gadis membahna di ruangan tersebut, ada yang menawarkan handuk, minum, bento bahkan banyak lagi.

"Mereka berisik sekali" Kata Sasuke, duduk di kursi tempat istirahat.

"Tapi aku senang Sasuke" Kiba melambaikan tangannya kepada para gadis-gadis yang bersorak itu.

"Ah, baju ku basah" Naruto memperhatikan seragam basketnya yang kini tengah basah karena keringatnya.

"Wajar kalau bajumu basah, karena kau bermain basket seperti monster, Naruto!" Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"_Sebenarnya itu pujian bukan sih?"_ Batin Gaara, Kiba dan Sasuke. #-_-!

"Arigatou ne, Sai" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir ke arah Sai, yang lain sweatdrop!

"Akh! Gerah sekali, aku buka saja baju ini!" Sekarang Naruto berniat membuka seragam basket yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"JANGAAAANNN!" Teriak mereka berempat kea rah Naruto.

"Eh, Kenapa? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan baju basah begini" Protes Naruto.

"Eh, itu,," Kiba mencari jawaban yang tepat

"Sebentar lagi kita selesai Dobe, jika kau ganti bajumu akan kembali basah" Jelas Sasuke.

"Ah, benar juga yah" Kata Naruto menurunkan tangannya dari pakaiannya.

"_Huhft, tidak bisa kubayangakan jika Naruto membuka pakaiannya di tengan para gadis-gadis itu, bisa-bisa kita diserang"_ Inner mereka berempat.

Jangan salah, walaupun dari ketampanan Naruto masih kalah bila di banding Sasuke dan Gaara tetapi fans girl Naruto juga tidak bisa dibilang sedikit, bahkan lebih banyak dibanding ke empat anggota tim inti lainnya. Memperlihatkan lekuk badannya yang cukup atletis di tengah kerumunan ini bisa menyebabkan bencana.

"Yosh! Cukup, ayo kita latihan lagi!" Teriak Naruto sambil berdiri dari tepat duduknya.

"Dasar kapten kita ini" Kata Gaara berdiri dari tempat duduknya di susul dengan yang lainnya.

"Sasuke, aku akan mencoba melempar bola ini dari sini, kau harus menangkapnya!" Kata Naruto dengan posisi ingin melempar.

"Tunggu lu Dobe! Kau itu jauh dan aku belum,," Belum selesai Sasuke berbicara bola orange itu sudah melambung tinggi ke arahnya, tapi,,

Melewati Sasuke,,?

"Hei, Kau mengoper kemana?" Teriak Sasuke dari tempatnya.

BRUKH!

"Akh, dasar Naruto" Kata Kiba sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Naruto berlari kearah suara itu, lebih tepatnya ke arah bolanya yang menabrak sesuatu.

"Hei! Kau baik-baik saja" Kata Naruto mengampiri korban lemparannya barusan.

Sial, ternyata lemparan dashyat Naruto tadi berhasil mengenai seorang siswi tak berdosa, yang sekarang tak sadarkan diri.

"Gawat! Kau harus bertanggung jawab Naruto" Kata Sai yang kini ikut berjongkok di sebelah Naruto.

"Eh, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya" Kata Naruto dengan muka yang pucat

Pletak!

"Kau membuatnya tak sadarkan diri, baka dobe!" Sasuke Kesal dan menjitak kepala Naruto. . Apa sih yang ada di pikiran Naruto?

Tanpa aba-aba lagi tangan kekar Naruto langsung mengangkat tubuh gadis yang tengah tak sadarkan diri tersebut, membawanya ala _bridal style_ alhasil membuat suasana menjadi tambah riuh karena para fansgirlnya tak terima.

**~0~**

"Hei, kau sudah sadar?"

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu membuka kedua bola matan indahnya, menampakkan kedua bola permata _Amesthys._

"_Mata yang cantik" _batin Naruto ketika melihat kedua bola mata Hinata yang sebelumnya tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Hinata biasanya memakai kaca mata oleh karena itu kedua permata _amesthys_ itu tak pernah terlihat sempurna.

"Hinata chan, apa ada yang sakit" Kata Naruto lagi, karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Hinata.

"Eh, a,,aku,,," Hinata berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya setelah mendengar panggilan Naruto.

"_Dia memanggil nama kecilku!"_ Batin Hinata.

"Wajahmu merah sekali, yang mana yang sakit" Kata Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencari apakah adakah bagian yang memar.

"Ti,tidak!" Kata Hinata secepatnya menghentikan pergerakan Naruto.

"Eh? Baiklah" Kata Naruto kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?" Hinata sadar sekarang mereka ada di di ruang Kesehatan Sekolah, ia mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Hehe, maaf tadi aku tidak sengaja mengenai mu bola basket" Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dan maaaf aku juga telah merusak kaca mata mu" Kali ini Naruto memperlihatkan kaca mata yang sudah rusak dari tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa" balas Hinata.

"Hei, kita teman sekelas kan?" Kata Naruto membuka percakapan baru.

"Hm,, sepertinya begitu" Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Hei, jahat sekali, masa kau tidak mengenalku?" Kata Naruto, "mungkin karena kau duduk di bangku depan, kau juga jarang melihat kebelakang"

"Aku tidak begitu dekat dengan orang, jadi hanya sekedar tau saja" Jelas Hinata singkat.

"Oh, kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan dekat dengan mu" Kata Naruto kemudian.

"Eh?"

"Boleh kan?"

Hinata yang ditanya ragu-ragu untuk mengangguk. "Baiklah!" Kata Naruto lagi-lagi dengan cengiran andalannya. " apakah kau sudah baikan?" Kata Naruto

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa, sekarang aku akan akan kembali ke kelas" Kata Hinata berusaha turun dari ranjangnya,

"oke, Kita kekelas bersama" Kata Naruto tersenyum, kemudian berdiri di samping Hinata.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan menuju kelas.

**~0~**

"Hei, Naruto akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu denga gadis bermata empat itu" Kata Kiba di tengah perbincangan mereka mengenai strategi basket.

Sekarang pelajaran sedang kosong karena Kakashi, guru mereka mendadak tidak bisa hadir. Entahlah alasan apa lagi yang akan di ungkapkan guru bermasker itu.

"Dia bukan gadis bermata empat, namanya Hinata Hyuuga" Jelas Naruto meralat kata-kata Kiba.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah tau kalau gadis itu ada di kelas ini" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"masa sih? Aku sering melihatnya, iyakan Gaara?" Kata Naruto yang entah mengapa malah bertanya kepada Gaara.

"Hm,, dia teman kita dari kelas satu" Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Heh?"

Semua terkejut! Bahkan Naruto tak pernah melihatnya saat kelas satu, mungkin karena aura Hinata dan Gaara mirip makanya Gaara bisa sadar. XD

.

.

"Namikaze san, anda tidak perlu repot-repot menunggu ku pulang" Kata Hinata saat mereka sedang berjalan pulang.

"Hei! Jangan memanggilku Namikaze, aku merasa kau sedang berbicara dengan ayahku" Kata Naruto berbicara sambil menoleh kepada Hinata yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ta,,tapi,,"

"Hinata chan, rumah kita kan searah, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau kita pulang bersama" Kata Naruto kemudian sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Setiap Naruto memanggil nama kecilnya entah mengapa Hinata menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Ada rasa panas yang menjalar di kedua pipinya.

"Naruto san, Apa kau tidak malu berteman denganku?" Kata Hinata membuka kembali percakapannya.

"Eh? Malu? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto. Dia bingung kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"Karena aku ada dan Naruto san berbeda?" Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata chan?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti denga pernyataan Hinata.

"Dari dulu aku tidak pernah dekat dengan seseorang, mungkin hanya Neji nii dan Hanabi chan saja yang berbicara dengan ku, semenjak aku sekolah Dasar Hingga sekarang pun hal itu tidak berubah" Naruto dengan seksama mendengar perkataan Hinata " Yang aku lakukan belajar dan hanya belajar hingga aku lupa bagaimana rasanya mempunyai teman, aku heran mengapa Naruto bisa mengenalku?" Kata Hinata berhenti sejenak.

"karena jika di ibaratkan aku adalah bayangan, berada di sisi yang paling gelap dan tak terjangkau, Sedangkan Naruto san adalah cahaya, karena itu kita berbeda" Kata Hinata mengakhiri, menoleh kepada Naruto kemudian memberikan senyuman untuk Naruto.

Naruto hanya terdiam, mungkin selama dia mengenal Hinata ini adalah kalimat paling panjang yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Dan senyum itu juga, senyum pertama yang pernah diliat Naruto terukir di wajah Hinata.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Hinata chan?" Kata Naruto tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Hinata.

"A,,aku rasa Naruto san akan diajauhi jika berteman denganku" Kata Hinata lagi.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin punya teman Hinata, kau tidak ingin berubah?" Kata Naruto kepada Hinata, kali ini ucapannya serius.

"a,,a,aku,,,"

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku akan membantu mu" Kata Naruto sepertinya dia sudah tau apa jawaban Hinata.

"Kau tau tidak? Bayangan itu akan semakin jelas atau terlihat jika bersama cahaya yang terang bukan?" Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, menampilkan cengiran khasnya untuk Hinata, cengiran pembangkit semangat yang terlihat menyilaukan seperti cahaya terang membuat sang bayangan terlihat jelas.

Hinata merasa dadanya hangat, dia ingin berubah dia ingin terlahir kembali, mungkin jika bersama Naruto dia bisa.

**~0~**

"Naruto san, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Hinata mengenai strategi untuk berubah itu.

"Pertama-tama kau harus sedikt terbuka Hinata" Kata Naruto sambil meminum orange jus nya.

"Te,terbuka?" Tanya Hinata sambil memegang sweater seragamnya.

"Haha, bukan itu, maksudku kau harus berbicara dengan orang lain selain aku tentunya" Kata Naruto _"dia polos sekali"_ inner Naruto.

"O,,oh,,begitu, la,,lalu?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hmm,, mungkin kau harus merubah sedikit penampilanmu, gaya rambut mu itu sangat ketinggalan jaman" Kata Naruto kemudian.

"Heh? Setiap hari aku bangun pagi untuk ini, lagi pula apa hubungannya?" Hinata mengembungkan pipinya, tak terima perkataan Naruto.

"Yah, karena sepertinya cewek suka berbicara tentang penampilan, mungkin kau akan nyambung jika mengobrol dengan mereka" Jelas Naruto lagi.

"Benar juga, baiklah bantu aku ya!" Kata Hinata memberika senyuman untuk Naruto, yang bagi Naruto terlihat langka dan manis.

"Berjuanglah Hinata chan" Kata Naruto, tersenyum dan mengacak puncak kepala Hinata.

Dan Hinata merasa, aneh.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Sasuke Teme dan yang lainnya menunggu ku di lapangan, jaa" Kata Naruto meninggalkan Hinata yang masih duduk dibangku taman itu.

**~0~**

"O,,ohayou ha,,Haruno san " Hinata mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menyapa Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ohayou Hinata chan" Sakura membalas sapaan Hinata.

"_Heh?" Dia tau namaku?" _tanya Hinata didalam hatinya.

"Ohayou minna" Dari belakang muncul Naruto yang seketika merubah suasana kelas "Ohayou Hinata chan" Sapa Naruto saat melewati Hinata.

"Ohayou Na,,Naruto san" Jawab Hinata dengan denga suara lirihnya tapi masih bisa didengar dari Naruto dan dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto.

"Ne, Hinata chan,, tadi Kurenai sensei memberikan tugas berkelompok, kau ingin bergabung dengan kami?" Tawar sakura pada Hinata.

Hinata melihat disitu sudah ada Ino, Temari, Tenten dan Sakura kemudian satu kursi kosong lagi, untuknya kah?

"Kemarilah Hinata chan" Kata Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Eh, I,,iiiya" Jawab Hinata kemudian dudk dikursi itu.

"Hinata chan aku kira kau membenci kami karena kau selalu menyendiri" Kata Ino Ketika dia Hinata sudah duduk ditempatnya.

"Kau tidak sopan sekali Ino" Kata Tenten kepada Ino.

"Tidak apa Tenten san, aku tidak benci dengan kalian, hanya saja aku sangat pemalu jadi,,"

"Kami senang kalau kau mau berteman besama kami Hinata chan, dan aku suka gaya rambut baru mu" Kata Temari kemudian.

"Arigatou minna" Kata Hinata, dia tak menyangka kalau di sudah bisa mendapatkan teman.

**~0~**

Sekarang Hinata sudah bisa sedikit terbuka, walaupun hanya sebatas teman dikelasnya tetapi dia sudah mulai berubah.

"Sepertinya kau sudah berubah,Ne Hinata?" Tanya Naruto ketika mereka sedang duduk di taman seperti biasanya.

"I,iya,ini berkat Naruto san, arigatou" Kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bukan karena aku, tapi karena kamu sendiri" Kata Naruto mengelus pncak kepala Hinata yang menunduk.

Hinata hanya bisa merona, mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Sepertinya dia mulai suka dengan Naruto.

.

.

"Ne Hinata, apakah kau menyukai Naruto?" Kata Ino tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang berada di kelas.

"Heh?" Hinata tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya melihat kearah Ino, wajahnya merah sepertinya tebakan Ino tepat.

"A,,a,aku,,"

"Kau gampang dibaca Hinata chan" Kata Sakura kemudian.

"Sedikit sulit sih jika kau meyukai kapten basket sekolah kita itu" Kata Ino.

Raut wajah Hinata kini berubah menjadi kecewa.

"Si Namikaze tampan itu banyak sekali yang menyukainya, pasti seleranya tinggi, sampai saat ini aku rasa dia masih belum punya kekasih" kata Sakura panjang lebar.

"Hmm,, begitu kah?" Kini raut wajah Hinata semakin murung, mungkin dia tidak punya harapan sama sekali.

"Hei, jangan sedih begitu, aku tidak bilang kalau kau tidak punya kesempatan kan Hinata chan?" Kata Sakura kemudian karena melihat Hinata murung.

"Aku punya ide" Kata Ino sambil tersenyum ke arah sakura dan Hinata.

**~0~**

"Kau ingin ikut kontes putrid sekolah?" Tanya Naruto sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang di dikatan Hinata barusan.

"I, iya Naruto san" Kata Hinata.

"Apa kau yakin? Maksudku kau sudah sudah siap jadi tontonan banyak orang?" Kata Naruto, kalau masalah penampilan Hinata bisa dibilang lumayan, apa lagi akhir-akhir ini setelah dia berubah Hinata semakin terlihat manis dan menarik dimata Naruto. Makanya sedikit rasa aneh ketika Hinata ingin ikut acara tersebut.

"Aku yakin Naruto san" Kata Hinata.

"Baiklah, Hinata chan aku tidak bisa melarang mu, hehe" Kata Naruto kemudian, setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu Naruto kun"

.

.

"Forehead, ternyata kekuatan cinta membuat orang berani melakukan apa pun ya?" Kata Ino kepada Sakura saat mereka menuju kantin sekolah.

"Benar Ino pig, tak kusangka Hinata akan mengungkapkan cintanya saat kontes nanti" Kata Sakura.

"Aku rasa, Hinata akan menag dia kan manis" Kata Ino kemudian

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalan mereka (?)

"_Ternyata Hinata, ingin mengkapkan perasaannya? Dengan siapa?"_ ternyata Naruto mendengar percakapan tersebut, hatinya sangat kecewa sekali.

**~0~**

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba, festival sekolah di Konoha High School seperti biasa sangat meriah, setiap tahunnya mereka mengadakan acara khusus yaitu kontes putri sekolah, peminatnyabanyak sekali para siswi-siswi SMA KHS ini bersaing di ajang ini. Tapi bagi Hinata menang bukanlah tujuannya, dia harus berani menunjukkan keberaniannya kali ini.

"Naruto, ayo kita lihat acara kontes itu" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto.

"Kau tidak ingin melihat Hinata?" Kata Ino menarik tangan Naruto yang satunya lagi.

Naruto sangat ingin melihat Hinata tampil di kontes itu, tapi dia tidak siap mengetahui siapa pria yang akan bersama Hinata nanti.

"Iya, iya,,, aku pergi!" Akhirnya Naruto menyerah karena Ino dan Sakura terus menariknya.

"Peserta Selanjutnya HINATA HYUUGA" Teriak _MC _acara itu memanggil Hinata keluar.

Hinata keluar dari balik panggung, dengan dress Hitam dengan renda pink selutut, kemudian rambut panjangnya dia biarkan terurai, mebuatnya sangat anggung, apalagi sekarang dia memakai kontak lens bening memperlihatkan keindahan bola permata _amesthys _nya.

"Hei, siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah melihat siswi itu?"

"Namanya Hinata"

"Apa dia siswi sini?"

"Anak itu sangat manis, di kelas mana dia?"

"Aku ingin mendekatinya!"

Banyak para siswa yang berkomentar demikian setelah melihat penampilan Hinata membuat kuping Naruto panas mendengarnya.

"Sial, aku kesal sekali!" Kata Naruto

Sakura dan Ino yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum,,

"A,,ano, sebenarnya a,,aku?" Kata Hinta, dia ingin segera mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"A,,aku suu,su.," Ternyata susah sekali megungkapkannya. Wajahnya sekarang sudah benar-benar merona,

"Hinata chan jadilah pacarku!"

"Hinata cahn kau manis!"

Belum sempat Hinata mengucapkn satu kalimat para siswa sudah berteriak-teriak, sepertinya Hinata akan jadi terkenal mulai sekarang.

"Wah, wah,, Hinata punya banyak penggemar, iya kan Naruto?eh?" Ketika Sakura menoleh ternyata Naruto sudah tidak disana kemana dia?

"Hei siapa itu?"

Sakura menoleh, melihat kearah panggung ternyata Naruto sudah disana, sejak kapan?

Naruto Naik ke atas panggung tepat Hinata berdiri.

"Na,,Naruto san apa yang kau,,Kyaa!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto menggendong Hinata, membuat yang melihat kejadian itu terkejut.

"Asal kalian tau ya, gadis ini adalah milikku!" Kata Naruto dengan nyaring diatas panggung.

"Na,,Na,,," Hinata sudah tak sanggup lagi berkata apa-apa. Tindakkan Naruto sudah di luar dugaan.

"Hinata chan, kau bilang aku adalah cahaya bukan? Jadi biarkan aku terus berada disisimu, aku akan menjadi cahaya yang paling terang untukmu!" Kata Naruto kepada Hinata yang saat ini masih digendongnya.

Sepertinya Hinata sudah tidak sanggup berkata lagi, sebagai jawaban dia memeluk Naruto, dan Naruto mengerti itu.

**~0~**

"Maaf ya Hinata chan, gara-gara aku kamu kalah, padahal kamu yang paling manis" Kata Naruto, dia dan Hinata sekarang berada di kelas mereka.

"Tujuanku bukan untuk menang Na,, Naruto kun" Kata Hinata, rona dipipinya belum juga hilang.

"Aku senang dengan panggilan itu, hehe" Kata Naruto mengusap surai indigo Hinata "Lalu kenapa kau ikut acara itu?"

"A,agar Naruto bisa melihatk ku, Na,,Naruto kun suka dengan gadis yang cantik bukan?" Kata Hinata.

"Hah?untukku?" Kata Naruto kepada Hinata.

Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Tentu saja, aku suka gadis cantik,,," Kata Naruto menggantungkan kata-katanya, tangannya kini berada di pipi putih Hiinata yang merona.

"Tapi, Kalau bukan kamu aku tak suka" Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, perlahan di memajukan wajahnya medekati wajah Hinata dan,,

"Tu,,tunggu dulu! Kata Hinata menghentikan aktifitas Naruto.

"Heh?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Bu,,bukankah, hubungan laki-laki dan perempuan harus di awali dengan bertukar, Diary?" Kata Hinata, menatap Naruto.

"Hah?" Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya " Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya" Kata Naruto kemudian.

"Ta,,tapi aku,,"

"Baiklah, tapi setelah ini ya?"

Naruto kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tadi tertunda,,,,,

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

Gyahaha,, emang Naruto punya Diary?wkwkwkwk…. XD

Satu lagi nih aku buat fic ringan seringan kapas,,fufufu :3

Padahal lagi ditengah pembuatan fic lainnya, tapi ide ini terlintas di otak aku,,langsung deh buka halaman baru XD

Idenya sedikit aku ambil dari salah satu Anime, anime Shounen, kalau aku masukkan karakter Hinata dan Naruto sepertinya cocok hahahaa,, mungkin kalian tau? Ayo tebak :3

Oh iya, Katanya Masashi Sensei Lagi Hiatus ya?Kaya author dif fn aja XD,, padahal lagi seru2nya kan -_-,,

Baiklah, Readers Semoga kalian suka Fic aku,,, ^^/

Terimakasih sudah membaca :* Chuu~

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak **RIIVIEW,,**

**msconan**


End file.
